UnA sImPlE pEtIcIoN
by Kk6
Summary: cuenta como es la vid de ambos juntos lemon de tomoyoeriol


UNA SIMPLE PETICION  
  
Voy rumbo a casa , fue un día largo , estuve toda la mañana con la banda del teatro , soy el pianista , luego pase a dar las lecciones de piano que accedí dar a los jóvenes de bajos recursos y tuve una reunión con el jefe de la disquera para mi próximo disco llamado "solo de piano : atardeceres" , la casa esta lejos , pues la compramos en las afueras para evitar las miradas de los curiosos ; se preguntaran a quien me refiero con el "compramos" a demás de mi , por supuesto ; pues me refiero a mi hermosa y bella novia de ojos amatistas , así es , Tomoyo Daidouji , la recuerdan , la conocí en primaria , cuando me fui a vivir a Japón , por azares del destino , ella se convirtió en la modelo mas cotizada de la empresa , y se vino a residir a Londres , donde , en una fiesta que organizo mi familia , los Hiragizawa , me reencontré con ella y nos hicimos grandes amigos , después la invite a salir , y así la magia surgió; por ser ella una hermosa modelo y yo un afamado (sonrojo de Eriol) pianista , la prensa no tardo en decir que ella estaba embarazada o que ya nos estábamos casando , Tomoyo y yo no los tomamos en cuenta , pero quiero aclara que , aunque vivimos juntos , NUNCA hemos tenido sexo , la amo y la respeto demasiado como para hacerle eso tan vil...  
  
Llego a casa y estaciono el auto cerca de la entrada principal , me bajo , le pongo la alarma y entro a la casa , todo esta oscuro , espero que ella este en casa , me dijo que iría de compras , pero pasan de las nueve y nunca dura tanto en el centro comercial .Entro a la cocina y no esta , aprovecho la escala para quitarme los lentes , dejar el móvil y las llaves del auto , así mismo tomo un panque , que supongo , ella horneo . Subo las escaleras de caracol y entro a nuestra habitación , ella estaba ahí parada frente al espejo de cuerpo entero , con un sexy negligé negro con tirantes delgadísimos y que se abotonaba por la parte delantera de sus senos , de modo que la tela caía libremente dejando al descubierto su abdomen y una coqueta braga a juego ;su cabello estaba recogido por un chongo por lo que parecía ser con un palo .Ella no se había percatado de mi presencia , así que , sigilosamente camine hacia ella dejando las galletas sobre el tocador y la abrace por detrás rodeando su cintura y besando su cuello  
  
"a que debo el honor de verte así de bella esta noche" le susurre al oído mientras veía nuestro reflejo juntos en el espejo  
  
"me sorprendiste, no te oí llegar "me dijo volteándose y quedando frente a mi  
  
"no me has respondido linda" le dije besando su frente y vi claramente como ella bajo la mirada sonrojada  
  
"Eriol , yo... quiero hacer el amor contigo" dijo soltándolo rápido y con decisión , yo me quede perplejo , nunca me habían hecho una petición de ese tipo  
  
"compre esto solo para verme linda .... Para ti" lo ultimo lo murmuro con la mirada baja , la estreche mas entre mis brazos y sonreí  
  
"estas segura Tomoyo" le pregunté dulcemente  
  
"si" dijo mirándome a los ojos , volví a sonreír mientras me acercaba a esos hermosos labios sabor cereza , la bese y ella correspondió mi beso y lo profundizo mas poniendo su lengua en juego ,yo no me quede atrás , y le seguí la corriente , ella desabrocho los botones de mi camisa azul claro mientas nos besábamos , al tiempo que me despojaba de mi camisa exploraba cada rincón de mi pecho ; la camisa cayo al suelo , y suavemente , y sin dejar de estar abrazados la dirigí lentamente a la cama y la recosté suavemente , yo le sonreí y me recosté sobre ella quien también me sonreía, poco a poco y a gatas , me acerque a ella y bese sus labios de nuevo , esta vez marque un curso desde sus labios hasta el lóbulo de su oreja , el que mordisquee seductoramente , para provocarla , entonces , comencé a bajar mi boca hasta su cuello , que marqué un sin fin de veces con mordiscos , después ,contorneé su figura con mis manos , trazando círculos con mis dedos en su abdomen , luego , baje mi boca hacia el ombligo y comencé a juguetear con su piel , pase de nuevo a sus labios , mientras mis manos , locas ,se introdujeron a su negligé para tocar sus senos , pronto ese contacto no fue suficiente y con sumo cuidado desabroche la delicada prenda , bese sus hermosos y perfectos senos , que se habrían ante mi dulcemente , comencé a succionar uno de sus pezones y ella comenzó a expresar pequeños suspiros , fui mas abajo explorando todo a mi paso, de pronto ella demando poder y se volteo , dejándome a mi abajo ,comenzó a besarme desesperada y salvajemente , luego bajo por mi cuello y mi pecho , dando mordiscos y haciéndome sentir ligeros toques eléctricos , eso no le basto , y comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón , que pronto voló al aire , quedamos en el mismo estado , la recosté de nuevo abajo y con cuidado , y sin dejar de verla a los ojos , le quite la pequeña braga , dejándola totalmente desnuda , admire por un momento lo bella que se veía en ese estado , pero eso no duró mucho , ya que comenzó a deshacerse de mis boxers favoritos ( con estampados de ositos) que ella me había regalado , quedando los dos igualmente desnudos , le dije  
  
"estas segura"  
  
a lo que ella me contesto con un enérgico asentimiento , la penetre suavemente tratando de que no e doliera , pero eso no fue suficiente , ella emitió un gemido de dolor , y un hilillo de sangre rodó por sus piernas , lógico ,era su primera vez , pero aun así me detuve al instante , no quería hacerla sufrir , me miro suplicante rogándome que continuara , me convenció y de ahí en adelante todo paso muy rápido , caderas subían y bajaban velozmente ...  
  
Ambos terminamos exhaustos , y con una gran sonrisa , ella se acurruco a mu pecho  
  
"gracias" murmuró cerrando los ojos  
  
"¿ de que linda?" le pregunté  
  
"gracias por cumplir mi deseo y por ser el mejor hambre del planeta"  
  
"me acabas de hacer el mejor y mas feliz hombre del planeta ... creelo" dije viendo al techo imaginando los retos que vendrían por delante y la forma en que saliéramos juntos de ellos , por que esto no es un amor infantil , de dos chicos que se conocieron de pequeños y se reencontraron , esto , es el amor de una modelo y un pianista que seguirá a delante a pesar de todo , por que :  
  
"PASE LO QUE PASE.... TODO ESTARA BIEN"  
  
Fin  
  
Gracias a todas las personas que se molestan en leer mi fic , y gracias a estrella y a sol , amigas de Cristal-dono 


End file.
